Kiyaku
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: [DEDICADO A RIZELHOLMES] Prometiéndose en sus adentros no volver a fallar, de no hacer sufrir a su pareja, de mejorar día a día y disfrutar del baloncesto en compañía de sus amigos y Tetsu. Desde hoy y para siempre. Sin saber que más tarde no lo cumpliría.
1. Memories part 1

**K**_iyak__**u**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Dedicado a **RizelHolmes** quien es dueña de una luz que me ha cegado eternamente_

* * *

A veces, en medio del invierno, entre las hojas verdes de aquellos arbustos firmes y resistentes, se asoman ―por sobre sus ramas― los cuerpos de las cigarras que aún tercas intentan entonar sonetos ya olvidados con aquella primavera que se ha alejado. A veces, se tiene algo de suerte, y se pueden escuchar sus murmullos sobreponerse a la fresca ventisca.

Y para Aomine no existe nada más atrayente que la terquedad mostrada por esos insectos con los que se ha topado esa tarde de diciembre a las afueras del auditorio.

Al fondo los pasos hacen chirriar la duela, las pisadas de los miembros del club a su espalda son la sonora música que en ocasiones le harta y compite férrea contra el concierto de las cigarras. Después de todo solo son algunos de esos ruidos emitidos por ciertos pies los de su total agrado.

Está tan concentrado en poner su total atención al movimiento trabado de los animales que no se da cuenta de quien se ha acercado ni tampoco que el andar de esa persona se ha tornado ligeramente más ruidoso de lo que en un principio fuera.

"Si sigues perdiendo el tiempo de esa forma, el capitán no te dejará ir a casa temprano"

La voz que habla detrás es justo lo que le faltaba a las baladas de las cigarras, ese tono suave, dulce, que otros dirían es monótono y estéril. Esa gentileza y calma, pero sobre todo esa calidez en medio de aquel clima helante que te haga desear escucharla.

Daiki no se vuelve, sigue mirando las cigarras tocar entusiastas, antojándosele repentinamente palparlas y haciéndolo casi enseguida de imaginar su textura. Algunas vuelan asustadas, otras huyen apresuradas a distintas partes, mientras que es solo una la que permanece quieta al tacto de las ardientes manos de Aomine.

Y eso hace a Daiki sonreír.

"Así que es esta es la razón que emplea Aomine_-kun_ para ganarse el castigo del capitán. ¿No es más fácil que se lo digas?"

"¿Huh?"

"Deja de soñar por favor"

"Tetsu"

Ver a Kuroko en cuclillas, a su lado observarle detenidamente, es reconfortante y curiosamente bochornoso, por lo que sus mejillas no pueden evitar el tornarse rojizas y su estomago contraerse. Tetsuya abre más los ojos cuando descubre esa reacción e inconsciente mueve los labios dando la impresión de querer agregar algo.

"¡_Argh_!, anda Tetsu, volvamos"

Aomine se sacude la cabeza, queriendo espabilarse.

"¿Eh?"

Sorprendiendo a Kuroko la interrupción que hace el mismo al incorporarse en un solo movimiento.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Aomine pregunta con la expresión interesada, extrañada y ya con solo un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

"Pienso que Aomine_-kun_ tiene una extraña compulsión por hacer enfadar al capitán"

Kuroko se levanta, pausado, cerrando los ojos, suspirando lento y profundo. Intentando entender lo que pretendió hacer un momento atrás.

"¿Ah?"

Confundiendo a Daiki quien ladea la cabeza a la izquierda y enarca la ceja derecha.

"No es nada"

Dice Tetsuya con los ojos puestos en la única cigarra entre las ramas. Restándole importancia a lo dicho.

Caminando de regreso a la cancha, pasando a un lado de Aomine, apenas rozando las yemas de sus dedos con los de este y alzando el rostro para sonreírle. Daiki le observa atento, devolviendo la mueca en una sonrisa torcida hacia la izquierda acompañada de un abrazo momentáneo que asfixia y el desorden inesperado de sus cabellos.

Cuando Daiki y Tetsuya llegan para incorporarse al grupo, la paciencia de Shuuzou se ha agotado, y en algo tiene que ver la pereza de Haizaki a lo largo del entrenamiento en conjunto con lo ya acumulado toda la semana. No hay piedad alguna, ni siquiera en el instante en que Aomine le explica y suplica que Kuroko no tiene culpa y por ello mismo no merece reprienda alguna. Pero el golpe sobre la frente es claro, Daiki se aguanta las lágrimas mientras que Tetsuya ya se ha tapado inconsciente la suya para no ser golpeado. Y Nijimura dice:

"No se irán hasta que completen las 100 vueltas y las 3 series de 120 suicidios"

"¡Pero-"

La mirada hostil del capitán hacen que Daiki pare, mordiéndose los labios y apretando fuerte los puños. Aguantando sus ganas de hallar cierta justicia que le es negada.

"Capitán, es injusto que Kuroko_cchi_ también corra-_su_"

Sin embargo en su infortunio un amigo salta para abogar por Tetsuya, alegrando a Aomine como no se tiene idea.

"Después de todo es culpa de Aomine_cchi_, él debería ser el único castigado"

Sintiendo hervir cierto coraje por el tono de Ryouta y su poca importancia en mostrarse piadoso con su persona.

"Ya que estás tan ansioso por enseñarle a estos mocosos acerca de lo que es justo e injusto tu también te les unirás"

"¡¿Eh?!, no es-"

"¿No es qué?"

"N-nada"

Kise rechina los dientes, avergonzado tan solo unos instantes, para enseguida saltar encima de Tetsuya, quien con su expresión plana e indiferente le deja que lo haga.

"¡Todo esto es gracias a la culpa de Aomine_cchi_!"

Ryota lloriquea colocando la cara en la curvatura del cuello de Kuroko, importándole poco encorvarse así como la expresión malhumorada de Daiki a su izquierda quien les mira penetrante mientras se masajea el hombro. Al fin y al cabo, pese a ver fallado en su intento por librar a Kuroko del yugo de Shuuzou, se ha salido con la suya. Hacer un trío indeseado y pasar tiempo con Tetsuya por igual.

"¡Ya cierra la boca!, tu horrible voz me desconcentra, Kise"

Midorima, balón en mano, exige al tiempo en que planea un tiro que le valga bien tres puntos desde el otro extremo de la cancha.

"¿Horrible?, ¿escuchaste eso, Kuroko_cchi_?, Midorima_cchi _por eso nadie quiere hacer equipo contigo"

El ídolo no duda cuando le muestra la lengua a Shintarou ni tampoco cuando le da por apretujar a Tetsuya cual animal de felpa.

"¡¿Qué dijiste, Kise?!"

"¡Woah!, ¡tranquilízate!"

El SG sin meditarlo se lanza en busca de venganza y Ryouta solo finge temor al aferrarse a Tetsuya.

"¡Apártate, Kuroko!"

Ordena Shintarou como si este le estuviese estorbando realmente, cuando es claro que es por culpa de Kise quien lo retiene.

"Midorima-_kun_ cálmate por favor, sabes que Kise-_kun_ nunca piensa lo que dice por ello te pido que lo disculpes"

Tetsuya alega, con dificultad por lo pesado que se muestra el modelo al estarle sosteniendo por medio de un poderoso abrazo al cual no puede resistirse como quisiera.

"Kuroko_cchi, _aunque estoy feliz de que me ayudes de cierta forma estas siendo cruel"

"Kise, deja de usar a Kuroko como escudo"

"¡Olvídalo!"

"¡Deja de escapar_ nanodayo_!"

La guerra entre Midorima y Kise establece una barrera que le impide a Aomine acercarse nuevamente a Tetsuya. Eso le fastidia, exponiéndolo al tronar la lengua y apretujar el balón en sus manos. No le importa en sí la pelea, solo el hecho de que Kuroko esté en medio y lejos de él. De pronto, mientras su irritación crece un ligero ruido de algo resquebrajándose le distrae al momento. Viene del lado derecho, está seguro, corroborándolo al mirar hacia ese lado y toparse con cierta tangible evidencia.

"¿Qué comes?"

Le pregunta, con una cara entre molesta y curiosa, a un aletargado Murasakibara.

"No pienso darte, Mine_chin"_

"Ahora tengo ganas, ¡dame!"

"¿Are?"

Daiki furioso trata de arrebatarle el bocadillo que lleva en manos Atsushi, lo intenta al tirar un zarpazo que es bien esquivado.

"No"

"Te dije que me dieras"

"N-no"

"Da-me"

Dejándose llevar Aomine se cuelga de la comida de Murasakibara quien emplea una de sus palmas para empujarle la cara sin pudor alguno.

Los jóvenes miembros del equipo de baloncesto, los niños prometedores de Teikou, son todo un problema, y su capitán Nijimura Shuuzou ha perdido la paciencia.

"Están fuera de control"

"Hoy no van a irse a casa"

"El orden es importante, _senpai_. Si el líder no lo mantiene no puede llamarse como tal"

"Provócame, y también te quedarás"

"Como digas, _senpai_"

Y Akashi se ha encargado de darle los retoques pertinentes al asunto.

"¡Es suficiente!, me doy cuenta de que no sabía tenía una bola de niños estúpidos que necesitan de un trato especial. Ya que ese es el caso, será mejor que llamen a casa y les digan a sus padres que no volverán hoy debido a que tienen como hijos a unos idiotas"

Las quejas y posibles lamentos se quedaron guardados. Nadie dijo nada, solo detuvieron sus disputas al escuchar las poderosas palabras de Nijimura. Kise dejo ir a Kuroko, Midorima empujando el puente de sus lentes apretujó su ítem de la suerte oculto en su bolsillo, Murasakibara solo torció la boca, mientras que Aomine ―impotente― cerró los ojos fuertemente lo que le impidió percatarse de que Kuroko le contemplaba intensamente.

"¿También debo llamar?"

Seijuurou en un timbre calmo y de cierta forma divertido― pregunta a su capitán.

"No preguntes lo obvio"

"Ah"

La sonrisa complacida del subcapitán no pasa desapercibida para Shintarou, que augura una larga y horripilante noche. Al fin de cuentas hoy escorpión esta en el puesto número 10, mientras que sagitario y acuario en los primeros. Así que la suerte de Akashi es la desventura de Shintarou.

La tortura comienza y ninguno tiene ya ánimos para seguirla. Shuuzou está especialmente espartano el día de hoy. Tanto que el mismo Seijuurou se ha puesto pálido y Tetsuya ya no tiene nadamás que vomitar. Los ejercicios son más pesados que de costumbre, la intensidad les dice que esta vez la han armado en grande. Y Aomine se siente peor que nadie, se siente mal por haber arrastrado a Tetsuya a ese infierno, se siente terrible porque no puede defenderlo.

Para cuando Shuuzou decide mostrar signos de misericordia ya nadie es capaz de mantenerse erguido y sobre sus piernas. Daiki que jadea largo y profundo se limpia el sudor de la frente al tiempo en que busca insistente a Tetsuya por el gimnasio. Nijimura le observa y sabe perfectamente lo que sucede entre ellos, no está en desacuerdo, tampoco es que sea un partidario de la causa, pero es solo que aquellos mocosos están bajo su cuidado y él en ocasiones se siente un padre abnegado.

"Aomine"

"¿Huh?"

"Saca de aquí a Kuroko. Y asegúrate de que ya no vomite. Una vez que lo haga regresa, que limpiarás en su lugar"

"_Ngh_si"

Por eso hace y deshace de ese modo.

"Tetsu, Tetsu, ¿puedes pararte?"

A Daiki le cuesta horrores arrodillarse pero igual lo hace. Kuroko está de cara al suelo, respirando agitado, de una manera espantosamente desastrosa.

"Lo la-mento, no pue-do, Ao-mine-_kun_"

Aomine le mira, entre triste y culposo, extendiendo los brazos para alzarlo con dificultad por lo terriblemente cansado que está. Lográndolo a costa de trabas y trabajo. Echándoselo en los hombros, y arrastrándose por las canchas hasta el pasillo que conduce a los vestidores.

Todo frente a la atenta mirada de sus amistades.

"Lo siento. Peso"

"No hables, puedes marearte otra vez"

"Gracias, Aomine_-kun_"

Ellos salen, y Kise mordiéndose el labio les ve alejarse.

"Ignóralo"

La sugerencia viene de alguien que no suele darlas, mucho menos a él.

"No puedes contra lo que tienen"

"¿Lo dices por ti, Midorima_cchi_?"

La respuesta de Ryota es mordaz y dolida, y sus palabras hacen que Shintarou se vuelva a hacia Akashi que observa detenidamente a Shuuzou.

"No seas estúpido"

"Claro, lo que digas"

Las puertas y ventanas de los vestidores están abiertas. Y la salida que conecta a los jardines totalmente expuesta. Aomine piensa que es buena idea ventilar el lugar para que Kuroko pueda respirar desde la banca en la que se halla recostado bocarriba. Está oscureciendo, el cielo nocturno que empieza a brillar e ilumina todo con ayuda de las estrellas, lo confiesa. Un ritmo se filtra hasta sus oídos y Daiki sabe reconocerlo de inmediato.

Es la cigarra de hace un rato.

Da un par de pasos, hechizado por el canto. Intentando alcanzarla cuando el débil llamado de alguien se lo impide.

"No salgas"

Ese es Tetsuya, recostado de lado, mirándole desde la banca con esos enormes ojos celestes. Quieto y sosegado.

"Te enfermarás"

"¿Ya estás mejor?"

"Sí"

Daiki interroga sin voltear a verlo, se siente apenado, culpable, por todo aquello. No se siente capaz de mirarlo, no por el momento.

"Hey, Tetsu, yo― lo siento, todo esto ha sido por mi culpa"

"Así es, es culpa de Aomine_-kun_"

El dolor agudo en el estomago que se le clava a Daiki no es por lo que dice Tetsuya, sino por la realidad que no es capaz de enfrentar y ayudarle tan solo un poco a aliviar su pena. Pena que cargará más tiempo de lo que alguna vez imaginó.

El solo de la cigarra lo castiga y al tiempo lo alienta. El frío choca en su cara y Daiki se desbarata.

Arruga la frente, lo más que puede pero es inútil porque llora tan ruidosamente que Kuroko asombrado se incorpora con trabajo para ver su silueta temblar.

"Pero es gracias a la culpa de Aomine_-kun_ que he podido mejorar. Así que no llores por favor"

Levantándose para caminar hacia él y detenerse a unos pasos. Extendiendo la mano para alcanzar las yemas de los dedos de Daiki. Sosteniendo con la otra la frazada que le cubre y que tiene bordado en tonos azulados: "_Propiedad de Aomine Daiki_".

"Espera"

Pide Aomine que precipitado y aún dándole la espalda a Kuroko enreda los dedos con aquellos ajenos que lo tocan al tiempo en que se cubre la vista abochornado y entre risas trabadas por su llanto.

"No he terminado"

_De llorar_, agregaría pero Tetsuya sabe a lo que se refiere y por ello no necesita decir más.

"Tienes toda la noche"

_Para hacerlo_, piensa Kuroko mientras alza la vista y vislumbra las primeras estrellas centellear.

"Ah"

Y Daiki replica entre sollozos, apretando la mano de Tetsuya. Escuchando el poderoso concierto de la cigarra en medio de esa noche de castigo e invierno.

Prometiéndose en sus adentros no volver a fallar, de no hacer sufrir a su pareja, de mejorar día a día y disfrutar del baloncesto en compañía de sus amigos y Tetsu.

Desde hoy y para siempre.

Sin saber que más tarde no lo cumpliría.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/A. **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, RIZEL-SAMA!, espero que éste año y todo lo que venga con él sea de lo mejor para ti. Éste es el primer capítulo de tres, así que no te preocupes que sí vendrá el rating M, de mientras es T, solo espero que mi M no sea MUY M y te perturbe.


	2. Memories part 2

**K**_iyak__**u**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Dedicado a **RizelHolmes** quien siempre me motiva con sus palabras_

* * *

Ya era de noche, aún cuando las estrellas habían empezado a brillar mucho después de que el sol terminara de ocultarse, y la limpieza del auditorio todavía no terminaba. A Murasakibara le dio por ponerse de malhumor al no haber podido comer nada durante y al final del entrenamiento. Haciéndolo notar al instante con un puchero mientras trataba de quebrar las cerdas sintéticas de una de las escobas.

"Detente. La vas a romper"

La orden dada por Midorima no surtió efecto alguno. Atsushi solo arrugó la frente y acentuó el puchero en sus labios. Como si estuviese a punto de ponerse a llorar.

"Cállate, Mido_chin_"

Eso obtuvo como respuesta el que Shintarou adoptara un color rojizo y que las venas de sus sienes saltaran de coraje. La forma de hablar de Atsushi no había sido la indicada, no al menos para aquella situación que se encontraban viviendo.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Disgustado, Midorima empujó el puente de sus lentes, enmarcando en sus ojos una ira restringida capaz de liberarse en cualquier instante. Su mirada amenazaba con no permitirle semejante majadería a Murasakibara, pero este, por igual, no se dejaría. La tensión y cansancio los estaba conduciendo hacia una situación peligrosa. Kise desde su lugar les observaba en silencio, algo malhumorado, mientras que Akashi, respirando agitado, le echó un vistazo a Nijimura que continuaba aseando.

"Capitán"

Esta vez Seijuurou le habló de manera respetuosa, marcando las diferencias de rangos y edades con su tono. Shuuzou no pasó desapercibido ese gesto pero continuó fregando el suelo. Para cuando Shintarou recibió una segunda réplica que le crispó los nervios fue que Shuuzou detuvo lo que hacía para volverse a ellos.

"Van a dejar ese tono o aquí lo único roto serán sus espaldas"

La amenaza tuvo efecto, Shintarou y Atsushi se detuvieron, cada uno muy a su estilo. Órdenes eran ordenes, y debían ser acatadas, más por de quien provenían y la entonación que fue dada. Shuuzo sin reparo dejó escapar un lánguido suspiro, ser responsable de esos mocosos que día a día crecían a pasos agigantados y amenazaban con superarlo no resultaba tarea fácil.

"Esto es una mierda"

Para sí mismo y echándose el fregador al hombro se dijo.

Por su parte Ryota empezó a sentirse angustiado, apretando en desesperación el mango de su propia escoba. Aomine y Kuroko llevaban alrededor de media hora sin aparecerse, era lógico pensar que algo estaba sucediendo entre ellos y eso solo traía dudas y temores a la mente de Ryouta. Por ello, sin importarle otra cosa más que darle alivio a sus dudas, le pidió a Nijimura lo siguiente:

"¡Capitán!, Aomine_cchi_ ya se tardó demasiado. Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo"

"¿Es así?"

Shuuzou sabía, mejor de lo que esos mocosos pudiera hacerlo, lo que ocurría entre ellos. Al final solo tenía un grupo de niñas queriendo ser notadas y amadas. No existían prejuicios, pero admitía que la tenían jodida. No pudo evitar pensar en qué había fallado o sí su guía debió extenderse más allá de un acondicionamiento físico apropiado.

Kise y sus grandes ojos repletos de angustia le dijeron que no debía dejarlo ir. Que si iba encontraría verdades que lo desmoronarían y que hiciera lo que hiciera, ese niño transparente jamás le correspondería. Pero pese a todos los contras, sería mejor que la desilusión viniera rápida, para que el tiempo empleado en su superación fuese mayor.

"Diez minutos, sino, tu y Aomine se quedaran sin cenar"

"¡Sí!"

Para cuando Ryouta abandonó el gimnasio corriendo, Shuuzou quiso detenerlo pero ya era tarde. Después de todo ese lado enfermamente paternal que le obligaba a consentirlos le había ganado por completo.

Haciéndole arrepentirse.

Kuroko por su parte, ajeno a todo, desconocía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había transcurrido ya desde que Aomine le llevó a los vestidores. Pero suponía que era lo suficientemente tarde como para que las tenues luces de los faros de la escuela estuvieran encendidos y alcanzaran a rosar las puertas todavía abiertas del lugar.

Daiki se hallaba dormido sobre su regazo, después de haber terminado de llorar contra su pecho.

Nunca, desde el tiempo que llevaba en el club y siendo amigo de Aomine, le había visto llorar de esa manera. Tetsuya siempre pensó en él como una persona fuerte e incapaz de romperse, pero al parecer esa idea era errónea y las lágrimas de aquella tarde se lo hicieron ver. Daiki era un niño, igual que él.

"Es tarde. Me pregunto si ya terminaron con el entrenamiento"

Acariciándole los cabellos a Aomine volvió la cabeza en dirección de la entrada semi abierta de los vestidores que conducía al pasillo. Buscó incorporarse con sumo cuidado para no despertar a su amigo. Cuando pensó que lo había conseguido algo lo detuvo.

"¡¿Ah?!"

"Quédate"

Ese algo no se trataba de otro más que de Daiki ya despierto. Su mirada profunda y la seriedad en sus palabras le hicieron temblar de pies a cabeza. Y de pronto Tetsuya sintió que el mundo se abría en presencia suya.

"El capitán dijo que regresaras"

Los dedos de Aomine empezaron a enredarse en su muñeca y a jalar de ella. Kuroko no se resistió, al contrario, se dejó guiar. Intentando en todo momento mantener fijo sus ojos en los azules de Daiki quien igual a un felino no dejaba de observarlo.

"No quiero"

"Ya estoy mejor"

"No es verdad"

Aomine le rodeó con los brazos, hablándole al oído y recorriéndole el rostro con la punta de su nariz. Ronroneando por lo bajo o esa impresión le dio a Kuroko. Disfrutando en medida las suaves caricias que comenzaron a quemarle poco a poco.

"Aomine-_kun_"

"¿_Hmph_?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Daiki se detuvo, tomándole entre las manos su faz. Mirándole con extrañeza, ladeando la cabeza en ese gesto cotidiano cuando parecía no entender lo que decía.

"Quiero hacerlo, con Tetsu"

La confesión sincera, natural, le produjo un mareo que bien le valió la pérdida de sus pocas y recuperadas energías. Sentía la cara ardiendo, seguramente estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. Procuró esconder el rostro en la curvatura del cuello y hombro de Daiki pero éste no se lo permitió.

"Hablo enserio"

La seguridad en él siempre poseía un aura apabullante, capaz de doblegarle el temple y hacerlo sucumbir a los deseos de Aomine.

"Tetsu"

Aguantándose lo que hubiera sido un sonoro gemido cuando a Daiki le dio por apretarle las nalgas firmemente. El choque eléctrico de ese toque le hizo perder energías, dejándose caer en el abrigo del poderoso abrazo de su luz.

"Quiero ponerlo _aquí_"

Aún con el uniforme encima, los dedos índice y medial marcando círculos a nivel de su recto le llevaron pronto a un sutil delirio. Daiki no se la estaba poniendo fácil. Sus caricias, esos ojos y sus palabras llenas de ternura y deseo eran algo con lo que Kuroko no podía luchar. Pero el lugar no se prestaba para ello, tampoco el momento. Desde que empezaron con esa clase de relación las ansias de Aomine por llevarla a un nivel más allá de simples besos o caricias en el cabello, se hacía más fuerte y Tetsuya ya no se sentía con la confianza suficiente para detenerlo.

"Aquí _ngh_no"

"Baja la voz"

"Por fa_ngh_vor, piensa un poco donde estamos"

"Tetsu"

Se quedó en silencio, los dedos de Aomine cesaron de moverse, y atento Tetsuya se concentró en la repentina quietud rota en ocasiones por el palpitar de su corazón.

Los puños de Daiki se endurecieron, las cejas oscuras se doblaron junto a su frente y la sonrisa ya deformada por un signo de impotencia, le dieron la imagen de un joven derrotado, miserable y suplicante. Y Kuroko quiso llorar.

"Me gustas, y por ello quiero hacerlo. Contigo, solo contigo y nadie más"

Los iris marinos de Aomine se desbordaron en un brillo cobalto, los rayos de las tormentas los enmarcaron y el profundo azul del océano se arremolinó allí adentro. Sus labios danzaron a un son encantador y las notas de sus palabras cantaron una hechizante canción. Daiki le besaba, con ternura, las manos, subiendo a sus muñecas sin ir más allá de estas. Esperando su respuesta. Presionándolo sin desearlo con su paciencia.

Decir que no ansiaba lo mismo habría sido mentirle y mentirse, sin embargo no quería que fuera allí, quizás por mero capricho o algo más que no sabía cómo explicar.

Cerró los ojos, apretando los parpados y aferrándose al tiempo a las grandes pero aún finas manos de Daiki.

"Y-yo también, yo también quiero hacerlo con Aomine_-kun_"

Aomine le observó atónito, llenándosele la vista de una alegría incrédula. Levantándose de inmediato para posar ambas palmas a cada lado de su cabeza y soltar una risa nerviosa, trabada por su propio entusiasmo que no supo dirigir. Mientras que él, Tetsuya, lloraba entre carcajadas silenciosas, secundando a Daiki en su euforia. Hablaron tendidamente acerca de las cosas que harían juntos, de ganar cada uno de los torneos que existieran, de comer hasta reventar y dejar de jugar una vez que el sol se extendiera.

Jurándose compañía eterna. Sin saber que existían personas que aunque les apoyaban su unión era una espantosa tortura. Siendo Kise una de ellas.

Este se quedó al otro lado de la puerta, mordiéndose los labios de manera tosca, importándole poco herírselos hasta hacerlos sangrar. Guardando silencio y desmoronándose al tiempo en que las palabras de aceptación de Kuroko se elevaban entre el mutismo del momento. Esa noche no les interrumpió. No le dijo nada al capitán y cedió su cena a Aomine para que Tetsuya no lo hiciera, por celos, desánimo, ambas o ninguna. Nunca lo supo.

Y muy en el fondo deseo que eso aquello que escuchara jamás hubiese sucedido.

Ignorando que Daiki y Tetsuya nunca pudieron concretar lo prometido. Porque un destino prometedor se apoderó de Aomine, volviéndolo frío, indiferente, vacío, a cambio de un poder apabullante. Alejando a Kuroko de él, de Ryouta, del equipo y su querido baloncesto.

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**N/A. **No entiendo _cómo_ siempre me pasa que la historia se me va de las manos, tampoco _cómo_ siempre le cambio la forma de narrar y así. Orz, me siento muy fail, pero prometo Rizel_-san_ que en el último (donde irá la acción) trataré de mantener un estilo y no brincar de uno a otro.


	3. Present part 1

**K**_iyak__**u**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Esto sigue perteneciéndole a la dulce **RizelHolmes** y a mis sentimientos por este bello y trágico paring_

* * *

Los recuerdos en su mente no paran de rebobinarse, los momentos felices le amargan la garganta y los agrios le envenenan. Las promesas olvidadas vuelven nítidas y poderosas, doblegándole el temple y sintiéndose culpable irremediablemente. Pues Aomine entiende que no es posible volver el tiempo y resignado acepta la verdad inamovible.

La tarde transcurre lenta, apenas si el reloj cuenta que son las 15 con 30, se ha saltado el entrenamiento y con el móvil apagado ignora las llamadas que pueda hacerle Satsuki. Y ese siniestro cuatro ojos no lo molestaría, no como lo hace el idiota de Wakamatsu quien ahora lidera al equipo y quien no para de reprocharle todavía su vaga dolencia por integrarse a la rutina diaria. Pero es que entrenar con ellos aún apesta.

Aomine se halla sentado justo en medio del café al que ha entrado. Todos pueden verlo y viceversa. Es como el Sol, que grande y luminoso, recibe la danza de los planetas en su honor. La derrota llegada en la Winter Cup a manos de Tetsu y el estúpido de Kagami, le han hecho volver el tiempo y traer consigo recuerdos que ahora están sucios. Pero también nuevos deseos que incluyen a Tetsuya en estos. Sabe que probar en cumplir lo anteriormente prometido no tiene sentido, porque muchas fueron hechas cuando chicos y está seguro que a él y a Tetsuya no los dejarían participar en un torneo de instituto medio. Quizás Kuroko podría pasar por un niño de secundaria, pero él ya no.

"¿Desea tomar algo más?"

"La cuenta"

No está interesado en mirar siquiera a la mesera, y ahora que se va es cuando piensa por instantes que en verdad no le ha prestado atención en lo absoluto, ni en la parte delantera para evaluar _qué_ tanto reúne como prospecto para fajar.

El ticket le llega y sin mostrar sorpresa paga. Está molesto, pero más que molesto desesperado y ansioso. No deja de pensar en Tetsu, en lo que fueron, en ese momento cuando se quedaron castigados junto a los demás, y en cómo no ha sido el único que ha perdido en este apestoso juego.

Afuera en la calle, al otro lado de la acera, Daiki ve pasar a Shintarou acompañado del PG de Shuutokuh. La cara de Midorima es la de siempre, estirada y dura, pero hay algo en ella un tanto diferente. Aomine supone el _por qué_. Ya no es un mocoso, lo sabe ahora y comprende tantas cosas que en su momento no hizo.

"_Ya no más Akashi, eh, Midorima_"

Vuelve la vista al frente, y es en ese instante cuando Shintarou lo reciente, la mirada ajena, siendo ahora Aomine el observado y pensando Shin al verle: "_Como un perro sin dueño_"; diría gato pero los odia.

Por traicioneros.

"¿Qué ocurre, Shin_-chan_?"

Midorima se vuelve a Kazunari, empujando el puente de sus lentes. Olvidando a su ex compañero vagamente.

"¿Quién te dijo que podías pararte? Mueve los pies, Takao"

"¿Eh?"

"Camina"

"Yo que no lo hice por no dejarte atrás, Shin-_chan_. No quiero que te pierdas, _otra vez_"

"¡¿Qué?!, yo nunca me he perdido _nanodayo_"

"Si, si"

"¡Takao!"

"¡Apresúrate o te perderás!"

Si lo piensa detenidamente, Aomine sabe que Midorima no es el único que ha encontrado a alguien más. Kise también lo ha hecho, a pesar de ser tan estúpido como para no verlo o entenderlo. Si no deja de tontear, el idiota se quedará sin su sempai pues el maldito y sucio cuatro ojos de su excapitán tiene fijo su objetivo en el capitán de Kaijou. En cambio Murasakibara la tiene fácil, siempre la tuvo, aún cuando en su momento adoró como a nadie a Akashi, igual que Midorima. Y hablando sobre Akashi está seguro de que él jamás logró lo que quiso en ese momento. El capitán siempre se impuso como un padre, tan imparcial y justo e inalcanzable, que ni Seijuurou pudo rozarlo.

Todos de una forma u otra se han superado. Han conseguido nuevos amores o quereres que les retribuyan algo. Pero Daiki eso no lo quiere, él no ve su amor de esa manera. Nunca lo ha hecho y aunque ha cambiado sigue teniendo algo de aquel Aomine de hace tres años.

"¿Huh?"

Un jalón en el pantalón le hace detenerse y desviarse segundos de sus pensamientos.

"_¡Wan!"_

Y un ladrido alzar la ceja.

"¿Un perro?"

Allí abajo está lo que parece un husky o bien un malamute, pero no está seguro. Salvo de una cosa, que ya lo ha visto antes en alguna otra parte.

Sin pensárselo mucho lo alza del suelo. Sus grandes iris celestes como el que se extiende a lo largo y alto de sus cabezas le recuerdan a algo. Y ese algo no es otra cosa más que los ojos de Kuroko. Es entonces que lo recuerda, de dónde proviene el perro ese y también que la última vez jugaron bastante bien cuando no tenía la menor idea de dónde provenía.

"Nigou"

La voz que resuena hace que las orejas del cachorro se paren e igual las de él. Es un sonido familiar, conocido, un acorde grabado en su subconsciente al que tanto su cuerpo y cerebro responden de forma natural. Justo igual que el perro. Como si él no fuera dueño de sí mismo, sino de alguien más.

"Ah"

Kuroko se detiene a unos cuantos pasos cuando por fin pueden verse.

"Buenas tardes, Aomine_-kun"_

Actuando formal, marcando diferencias que reflexiona a velocidad pasmosa. Obviando que fueron y que ahora ya no son. Y Aomine sonríe vagamente de manera irónica.

"¿De paseo, ah?"

Lo pregunta mientras le acaricia la barbilla a Nigou, con un porte desinteresado. Alternando los dedos hacia las orejas del perro. Sin importarle ser observado por Kuroko en un mutismo que atrás fuera placentero. El cachorro no se resiste mucho, al contrario, y eso hace que Daiki sonría internamente.

"La entrenadora nos ha pedido a Kagami_-kun_ y a mí comprar algunas cosas"

Solo escuchar ese nombre le basta para que la boca del estómago se le tuerza. Lo odia por una estúpida razón y por su miedo a que Tetsuya también haya encontrado a alguien más. Que el amor que alguna vez fue de él tenga un nuevo dueño y que como Akashi, caiga en un vicioso círculo de ira y capricho, volviéndose desdichado sin notarlo o pararlo.

"¿Dónde dejaste al idiota?"

Es tras esa interrogante que decide alzar la vista, es un signo de querer oírlo pese a que la respuesta solo un daño profundo le dejará. Sus ojos oscuros como el interior del océano chocan y se mantienen estáticos ante el frívolo celeste encontrado en los de Kuroko. Ya da igual, muchas cosas se han perdido y no volverán, hay otras que nunca fueron y algunas que quizás lleguen a serlo, así pues que sea lo que sea.

"Aún está dentro de la tienda"

Puede ser su absurda imaginación pero es justo ahora que Tetsuya le mira distinto y cuando Daiki nota la mordida que le da a sus labios, ya no es capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea una _oportunidad_ de comenzar.

"Será mejor que regrese. Nigou, ven"

Kuroko le extiende los brazos pero por primera vez el cachorro no hace caso. Aomine se desconcierta y cree que el gesto anterior ha sido un sueño, pero lo que no sabe es que solo se trata de un poco de presión por parte de Tetsuya.

Nigou no se mueve y Kuroko trata de arrebatárselo a Aomine, pero en el instante en que sus dedos rozan los brazos de Daiki, éste realiza una maniobra rápida que le permita cargar al perro y jalar a Tetsuya hacia su pecho.

"¿A-ah?"

Kuroko está sorprendido, coloreado ligeramente de los pómulos. Atento al _tumph-tumph_ que hace el corazón de Daiki, quien acomoda el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

"Aomine_-kun_"

Daiki le apretuja al escuchar su nombre, tratando de contenerse en explotar de júbilo infantil y joderlo en medio de la acera con la gente pasando a sus lados. Pero Kuroko no se la pone fácil, ha aprendido a complicarle la existencia y lo sabe, por eso juega de esa manera con sus sentimientos. Sentimientos inamovibles dentro de él pese a todos, pese a todo, pese a él mismo y Kuroko.

"A diferencia de Aomine_-kun_ tengo prohibido saltarme los entrenamientos"

Esas excusas no le servirán a Tetsuya, ni cualquier otra. Daiki ha decidido, no por Tetsuya, sino por el mismo.

"No te dejaré irte, Tetsu"

Con los ojos cerrados, encorvado y afianzando el abrazo, Aomine habla suave, despacio, con esa voz grave y madura que igual que un rayo se descarga en el oído de Kuroko. Es un hecho cumplido, Tetsuya lo corrobora cuando sondea la fuerza con la que está siendo rodeado al tratar de extender los brazos. Nigou solo observa quieto a Daiki quien luce relajado y tranquilo.

La campanilla ubicada debajo del letrero de aquella tienda, suena y de esta sale Taiga cargando un par de bolsas con contenidos diversos. Sus ojos escarlatas se abren curiosos, buscando una silueta plana y casi borrosa por todos lados. Cuando no le encuentra sus labios la llaman por inercia:

"¡Kuroko!"

Daiki, Tetsuya y Nigou responden al llamado. Kuroko trata de moverse por instantes, desistiendo de inmediato. Y cuando Nigou quiere ladrar para decir que allí está el aura que despliega Daiki al abrir los ojos y asomar su mirada hostil y fiera se calla.

Aomine los arrastra en dirección a una calle paralela a la que están. Cruzando un callejón pequeño, a velocidad considerable y con firmeza y seguridad poco reprochables. Todo porque Aomine no quiere a Kagami cerca. Ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro.

Al final de su huída, Daiki les suelta. Ha conducido a Tetsuya a una plaza grande y decorada por cerezas congeladas en lo alto de las ramas de sus árboles. Es un paisaje hermoso aunque melancólico. Da la impresión de que el invierno tiene prisionero a la primavera, a quien ha puesto bajo un sueño eterno.

Está bajando la temperatura. Todavía es temprano, y ha raptado a Kuroko. Eso fue impulsivo, pero fiel a sus deseos por lo que no lo piensa más.

Girándose resuelto a aprovecharlo y topándose con que Kuroko se encuentra marcando las teclas de su teléfono.

"¿Qué haces?"

Le interroga algo irritado y en un tono seco.

"Llamándole a Kagami_-kun_"

"¿Para qué?"

"Para decirle que he sido secuestrado por un sujeto incapaz de pensar antes de actuar"

"¿Tantas ganas tienes de largarte?"

La broma le cala, lo suficiente para aumentar el mal tono en su garganta y arrugarle la cara. Kuroko solo le mira, en silencio con esa mirada neutra que siempre dice más de lo que aparenta y que jamás será capaz de olvidar por mucho que el tiempo pase.

"No"

La réplica lo abofetea, haciéndole sentirse basura y chirriar los dientes impotente, avergonzado y por sobre eso: arrepentido.

"Tetsu, escucha yo-"

_GROOWR~_

Aquel ruido es quien lo corta.

"Ah"

Ese sonido proveniente de Kuroko.

"Eso fue tu-"

"Cualquier cosa está bien"

Quien contesta de inmediato y totalmente calmo.

"¿Eh?"

"Después de todo es tu culpa por hacerme correr y dejar mi bolso con Kagami_-kun_"

"_Argh_, de acuerdo. Pero olvídate de _ese_ lugar. Esta vez será en otro sitio"

"¿Huh?"

Con _ese_ lugar se refiere al puesto aquel de hamburguesas. Donde sabe que le gusta visitar con frecuencia en compañía del estúpido de Kagami. Información cortesía de Kise, otro bastardo que siempre jugó a superarlo e incluso arrebatarle a Tetsu cuando él ya no era de nadie, ni de él.

Eligió un sitio que no estaba en sus planes desde el principio, gracias a que el perro resultó ser un problema. Al parecer no había sido buena idea cargarlo también. Pero Nigou le agradaba porque tenía tanto de Tetsu en él incapaz de ignorar. Fue una odisea que valió la pena, que le provocó enojos momentáneos y más risas que nunca. Haciéndole olvidarse de ese fragmento roto incrustado en sus vidas, ese que marcaba la ruptura de todo y la separación imparable en su relación, en sus sueños y felicidad. Pues ese momento era como la continuación de una película a la que se le había dado otra vez play y a la cuál dejaron olvidada por más de un año.

La vida empezaba de nuevo y Aomine quería hacerlo a lado de Tetsu.

Dejando libre sus deseos.

"Tetsu"

Kuroko que en cuclillas jugueteaba con Nigou tocándole repetidamente la nariz se volvió desde su posición hacia él.

"Hazlo"

Se lo dijo con aquella voz que empleara el día en que Nijimura los castigara porque idiotamente se quedó prendido del canto de una cigarra. Con las facciones frágiles y debilitadas, siendo iluminado por el sol del atardecer a sus espaldas y con la mano derecha extendida, temblándole no por el frío ni la temporada, sino por ese mar bravío de esperanzas, cariño y desesperación desbordándosele del alma.

"Conmigo"

Aguardando la respuesta de la persona que más ama.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/A. **Ok, no tengo vergüenza ni excusa que valga, pero esperaba poner el final y lo mature en este sin embargo no salió como esperaba. So, lo siento mucho mucho Rizel-san pero será en el próximo y ahora sí último. Creo que va a ser puro prOn ese. Orz, volví a cambiar la narrativa, joder T^T; bueno me despido y nos vemos en unos días. Gracias también a _Kiryu Zero _por sus comentarios y a todos los que leen esto.


	4. Present part 2

**K**_iyak__**u**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Dedicado a __**RizelHolmes **__ayer, hoy y siempre_

* * *

Allí en medio de la sala de tv, Nigou corre de lado a lado, siguiendo uno de los nuevos balones que adquiriera recientemente tras su última salida a las tiendas deportivas. Se halla tan entretenido que no nota nada de lo que acontece alrededor suyo, justo igual que él.

Tras escuchar la respuesta en labios de Kuroko, Aomine ya no pudo mantenerse al margen. Apenas su boca terminó de hablarle le tomó de la muñeca y una vez más le hizo correr sin parar hasta la casa. Sin importarle si sus padres se encontraban o los vecinos le veían. Igual nunca le importaron las segundas y menos las terceras opiniones.

"Hace tiempo que no visitaba la casa de Aomine_-kun"_

Tetsuya intentó darle un vistazo al departamento pero tenerle acorralándolo contra la pared y ocupando prácticamente todo el campo visual, le impidió hacerlo.

"Hey, Tetsu"

Este era el momento, su momento con Kuroko, el instante en que sus deseos podrían volverse verdades y gratos como nuevos recuerdos. Por ello le llamó con voz profunda, al tiempo que apegaba más su cuerpo al de Tetsuya; chocando su pelvis para hacerle notar su excitación.

Desde esa posición podía verlo claramente. Estaba siendo ignorado, y eso le hizo relamerse los labios y sentir un cosquilleo cuando Kuroko dio un brinquito en el instante en que presionó más las caderas contra él.

"Tetsu"

Enredó la mano en el cuello ajeno, hablándole directamente al oído con ansias y aparente calma. Besando el pabellón auricular con lentitud, succionando el lóbulo y lamiendo largamente. Sin prisas, queriendo disfrutarlo poco a poco. Haciéndolo conforme el sol iba cayendo detrás de él, al otro lado del ventanal. Siendo iluminados por el vago fuego de la tarde invernal.

Supo que Tetsuya lo disfrutaba cuando halló a los caninos mordiéndole el labio inferior, intentando no emitir sonido alguno que revelara su diversión.

Fue entonces que Aomine se detuvo, irguiéndose, mirando hacia otro lado pero rascando delicado por detrás de la oreja del más bajo. No supo si Kuroko le volteo a ver tras su cese de caricias, pero no le importó porque pensaba en lo que iba a hacer justo ahora. Al final la vida o lo que fuera que rigiera al universo, le estaban dando una oportunidad que creyó más de mil veces perdida y si en el momento en que todo estaba a su favor los nervios le invadieron, ahora era algo semejante, parecido y al mismo tiempo totalmente opuesto. Existía cierta madurez, demasiada frivolidad y una arrogancia dentro de él que creía, seguro, de las cuales jamás se lograría deshacer, pero ello estaba bien, después de todo el mundo cambiaba, ¿por qué él no?

"Aomine_-kun_"

Su nombre en labios de Kuroko le trae a la mente ciertas cosas. Contestándole con un: "¿Uhm?", que sonara más gutural que de costumbre.

"¿Sucede algo malo?"

La pregunta le provoca arrugar la frente, deteniendo las diminutas caricias en la oreja y chasqueando la lengua irritado.

"¿Quieres que continúe?, puedo hacerlo si tú no puedes"

Se queda quieto, observando como Tetsuya intenta sacarle la playera, provocándole cosquillas en el proceso que se aguanta por razones variadas. Viendo intentar tomar iniciativa, insinuando a veces querer ser el de arriba.

"¿Es así como piensas lograrlo, Tetsu?"

"Si Aomine_-kun_ cooperara más y no se quedara quieto con esa tonta expresión, podría hacerlo"

"¿Has dicho tonta?"

"Si"

La forma natural, sin entonaciones reacias, le dan una especie de fuerza molesta que lo hacen sentir tal cual, un idiota. Más cuando Kuroko le mira a través de esos ojos planos y carentes de vida.

Sin buscar aprobaciones, en su berrinche, levanta a Tetsuya, cargándole igual que a un saco de papas, caminando en dirección a su cuarto.

"Bájame, por favor. No es necesario que me cargues"

"Como si fuera a hacerte caso"

Deteniéndose frente a la cama, reposicionando a Tetsuya en sus brazos, sentándolo sobre ellos para desde esa posición hundir su cara en el vientre plano del más bajo. Aspirando a profundidad su aroma. Tratando de grabar en sus memorias ese olor potentemente sutil que evolucionara tras los años.

"No hagas eso por favor, estoy sucio"

"No me importa"

"Pero a mí sí"

Provocado por la terquedad seca de Kuroko, le da por morderle la ropa, tirando de esta, simulando querer romperla mientras le echa una mirada profunda y salvaje. Su expresión no tarda en silenciar a su exsombra que le observa atento, aprovechando entonces para recostarlo sobre la cama y empezar subirle la playera sin dejar de mirarle. Palpando apenas con las yemas la piel ya expuesta, queriendo e intentado hacerle suspirar entrecortado justo como lo hace ahora. Quiere sonreír otra vez, pero se contiene, ya que pretende hacerlo cuando le bese la frente.

"Hueles bien"

Y lo besa, restándole importancia al capricho de Kuroko por detenerlo debido a que según él no se ha duchado.

"Quiero asearme"

"Lo haremos cuando termine"

Ya más contento, con mayor soltura se lo dice, tallando la punta de la nariz en las facciones del rostro de Tetsuya, que como un pequeño gatito ronronea quedo, casi sin hacer ruidos. Aomine por su parte no deja de tocarle suave, casi indeciso, al seguir con las yemas de sus dedos. Torturando a Kuroko a propósito. Cuando sus falanges rozan el pezón izquierdo, su delicadeza se corta abruptamente, tomando con el índice y pulgar a este para tirar, apretar y frotar sin piedad, logrando hacer que su amigo se retuerza.

"_Ngh_"

El potente gemido le susurra una dolencia, que no le agrada y al mismo tiempo sí, por ello opta por hacerlo más lento, pero con firmeza hasta que consigue se endurezca. Volcando los ojos hacia el pecho que se agranda y achica por la respiración desigual en Tetsuya. El color rosado que sobresale en ese lienzo de mármol se le antoja tanto que no lo piensa para introducir en su boca el pezón alzado, succionando amable, cariñoso. Sorprendiendo a Kuroko que de inmediato, con ambas manos puestas en su cabeza, trata de empujarlo. Confundiéndole, pues no lo hace con fuerza alguna.

Solo contradiciéndose con esos actos.

Decidido Daiki cambia de lugar, haciendo lo mismo con el otro pezón, dejando a su alrededor una marca rojiza y brillosa debido a la libación hecha.

Ansiando por probar más de Tetsuya se levanta para tomar entre sus manos las caderas de este, mirando atento el pantalón deportivo esconderle cierta anatomía que siempre ha querido verle. Introduce los dedos a los costados, bajando pausado las ropas, incluso la interior, marcando con los dedos un sendero desde las caderas hasta los muslos. Exponiendo en primer plano una erección notable enderezada frente a sus ojos.

"N-no"

Oye lejano, en un tono suplicante.

"Quiero que Aomine_-kun_ lo mire"

Que ignora, de cierta manera, pues esa voz erótica , que no hace más que rogarle, le enciende los sentidos y aumenta su deseo por poseerlo a niveles exorbitantes.

No le responde, no al menos con palabras, pues serio, indistinto, entreabre los labios, lo suficiente, para tomar con ellos la punta del pene de Tetsu. Chupando lánguido, con calma, queriendo comprender ese sabor tan extraño que emana de la anatomía de Kuroko. Agregando enseguida a ambas manos en las gónadas de este, que masajean con destreza asombrosa. Tras ello, la sombra de su pasado se retuerce, temblando descarriada, poniéndole de repente trabas para mantenerlo en una misma posición, o al menos en una cómoda para poder realizar una buena felación. Aomine abre la boca para hablar, procurando que los labios al moverse choquen con el miembro ardiente de Tetsuya.

"No te muevas, Tetsu"

"¡¿Ah?!"

Su aliento golpeando la erección de Kuroko le hacen soltar un fuerte gemido, dulce, profundo, honesto. Y es después de esto que Daiki introduce la mayor parte del pene en sus fauces, sintiéndole llegar hasta la garganta. No es difícil, pues Tetsuya no es tan prominente, tampoco es una mofa; él diría que tiene el tamaño perfecto para adaptarlo a su boca.

Arriba, abajo, medios giros y una larga lamida, son los movimientos que lleva a cabo en esa felación obsequiada con devoción.

Puede sentir claramente a Tetsu endurecerse aún más, gemir, aún bajito, irremediablemente, elevar las caderas inconsciente y augurar un próximo despliegue de satisfacción, muy seguramente dentro de su cavidad oral. No le importa, e ignora el momento cuando Kuroko le advierte diciendo: "D-detente, A-omine-_kun_, v-voy a co―", cortando el mismo sus palabras, descargándose sin remedio y apretando los dientes para no gritar demasiado fuerte.

Traga, relamiéndose los labios, enderezándose sin dejar de mirar el miembro agotado de Tetsuya, pensando vagamente en que el sabor, aún cuando es el de la persona más amada, sigue siendo raro, agrio, pero que en cierta parte de su cuerpo le deja uno dulce, agradable.

"Eso ha sido rápido, Tetsu"

Lo suelta, queriendo obviar lo obvio, sin malicia, es simple sorpresa y un descubrimiento después de tanto tiempo. Pero Kuroko no lo toma así, aunque bien sabe que no existen intenciones de mofa, y de inmediato le da por asestarle un _ignition pass_ justo y directo en el vientre de Aomine. Encorvándolo, dolido.

"No te burles"

Haciéndole quejarse entre dientes. Robándole una pequeña lágrima de dolor.

"_Ugh_, mal-dición, Tet-su"

Kuroko se sienta, todavía agitado, lo sabe gracias a la respiración ligeramente acelerada que exhibe ese pecho blanquecino. Parece estar meditando algo, porque ha fijado la vista en alguna parte del cuarto. Daiki le observa, mientras se recupera del daño causado, intentando adivinar lo que ocurre en el interior de esa cabeza.

"Es"

Tetsuya le habla, en un tono bajo, con la cabeza agachada, lo suficiente para que el fleco le cubre parte de la cara.

"Mi turno de hacer sentir bien a Aomine_-kun_"

Y sus palabras hacen que Daiki abra los ojos ampliamente, centelleando sus iris y sonriendo sin siquiera notarlo. Sintiendo una carcajada subirle por la garganta, a la cual ahoga de inmediato, es un momento íntimo, único, no quiere ser un inmaduro, no más de lo que ya lo ha sido, por eso, se endereza, tratando de ignorar el dolor aún punzándole en el estómago, extendiendo la mano para ofrecérsela a Kuroko que ahora le mira avergonzado, con la cara en colores bermejos hasta las orejas.

"Ah"

Dándole por su lado, esperando paciente lo siguiente.

Kuroko acepta su mano, moviéndose hasta él, hincándose frente a él. Separando las piernas. Mostrándose inseguro pero al mismo tiempo determinado. Daiki, por su parte, tratando de ser paciente y comprensivo.

"Aomine_-kun_"

Los dedos de Kuroko chocan contra sus labios, presionándolos un poco, dándole a entender con ese gesto el que abra la boca, y así lo hace. Dejando que guíe esta vez el acto.

"Lame"

Y no viene un _por favor_, que hace a Daiki reír vagamente. Tetsu se ha vuelto una persona más poderosa, fuerte, determinada, capaz de ver cuán grande puede llegar a ser y eso le gusta. En demasía. Obedece sin chistar, humedeciéndole las delgadas falanges, procurando seducirle con esos gestos, devolviéndole el golpe que ha asestado Kuroko con su actuar. Observándole, ávido, seductor, en todo momento.

Cuando Tetsuya lo cree, piensa Aomine, saca los dedos de su boca para conducirlos hasta la parte baja de su propio trasero. Daiki deglute con dificultad, es algo único, y que no contempló, al menos no en su prima ocasión, ver. El más bajo le muestra con descaro, quiere creer, su propia preparación al introducir dos de sus dígitos en su recto, las expresiones que hace de inconformidad le dicen algo. Kuroko ya está acostumbrado, quiere preguntar un sinfín de interrogantes, pero prefiere no hacerlo, no quiere arruinarlo, sin embargo sus cejas fruncidas y las llamas azules en sus pupilas le advierten a Tetsuya su estado emocional con ese espectáculo que le está dando.

Sin dejarse penetrar le habla.

"¿Qué tan _idiongh_ta es Aomine_-kun_?"

Los fluidos que derraman y escurren lento a lo largo de los muslos de Tetsu, le están seduciendo increíblemente bien. Y su propia anatomía se ha elevado sin remedio, exponiéndose bajo los ojos entrecerrados de Kuroko que le miran satisfecho.

"Solo contigo, con nadie más, solo contigo lo haré"

La confesión le revienta el pecho, y miles de agujas se clavan en su abdomen sediciosas, es la respuesta a sus dudas, esas que no quiso externar y que Kuroko supo leerlas.

"Pareces acostumbrado"

"No sabía cuando Aomine_-kun_ se iba a decidir"

"Debiste dejar que yo lo hiciera"

"Es imposible que entre por completo la primera vez. Ten en cuenta tu propio tamaño, no quiero sufrir un desgarre por culpa tuya"

E impaciente, Daiki le toma de las nalgas, atrayéndole más, dejándole ensancharse por su cuenta, mientras él vuelve a succionar sus pezones, saltando de uno a otro.

"N-no hagas eso"

"¿El qué?"

"M-mi pecho"

El límite llega, y Kuroko nuevamente está erecto. Eso le saca otra sonrisa, amplia, engreída, que no pasa desapercibida por su exsombra que irritado le empuja, dejándose hacer Aomine.

Tetsu clava sus bellos ojos en los suyos, y son las aguas del Caribe contra un maremoto índico lo que se sucita en ese contacto íntimo. Kuroko se mueve, lo suficiente para pegar ambas pieles. Tomando con una de sus delgadas manos su miembro, conduciéndolo hasta la entrada de su recto para empezar a penetrarse por sí solo. Es cruel, déspota, ese gesto que tiene hacia con él. La lentitud, la exigencia en su paciencia, le están matando, pero porque lo ama, porque le adora, porque desea más que nada seguir una historia tortuosamente pausada, lo deja. Gruñendo entre dientes, frunciendo las cejas por la cálida estrechez que le envuelve, tratando con todas sus fuerzas contenerse.

Y dejando que Tetsu decida, otra vez.

El juego que se desata es uno suave, generoso, hecho por el mismo Kuroko, Daiki le deja acostumbrarse y disfrutarlo a su manera, para después recostarlo, elevándole una de las piernas para así conseguir penetrarle más profundo. Quiere alcanzarle, profanar los adentros magistrales de Tetsuya, poseerlo por completo y oírle gemir tan alto que sea lo único escuchado a lo largo del universo, su universo.

Corrobora el placer de su amante cuando éste arquea la espalda al contacto específico de alguna zona allá dentro. Procurando Aomine dar con ella repetidas veces. La presión, lo estrecho de ese cuerpo lo conducen presuroso a una descarga eléctrica que terminará en una explosión desastrosamente mágica, y a la cuál ansía llegar pese a la toma de tiempo que se está dando. Y es que aún cuando quiere que termine, desearía que siguiera para siempre.

Pues cuando Tetsu dijo: "_Yo también, yo también deseo hacerlo con la persona más importante para mí_"; su contrato se hubo abierto, cerrándose con la firma de ambos al poseerse por completo.

Un beso profundo, ahoga el llanto de Kuroko y la euforia de Aomine.

Es un canto agudo y sordo el que se escucha en los rincones del cuarto de Daiki, una sinfonía que en silencio arrulla el insomnio y torna elocuente a la noche. Una canción conocida que trajera a los oídos de Aomine el recuerdo de ese amor olvidado y ahora recuperado.

La melodía de una cigarra en medio de una noche helada de invierno.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

**N/A **¿QUÉ MIERDA TE HICE?, oh dios, perdóname, no tengo vergüenza, en verdad no la tengo. Joder, dskafkdsafk, solo mátame por favor. Tan vulgar y corriente yo, pero, juro que ha sido con todo mi amor y admiración y esas cursilerías mil, hacia ti lo que me movió a hacerlo. Bueno, espero que hallas sobrevivido a esto Rizel-san, y sí, la verdad no tengo excusas que valgan la pena esta vez. Es el final, perdona el drama y lo vulgar. ¡Te quiero! /huye como una vil cobarde.

Gracias totales a quienes leen esto y perdón a Kiryuu-san por dejarle huecos en la panza.


End file.
